1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to apparatus, systems, and methods for transferring thermal energy. More particularly, implementations of the present invention relate to apparatus, systems, and methods for transferring thermal energy between an object and a fluid contained and transited within a heat exchanger. More specifically, one or more implementations of the present invention relate to a modular heat exchange panels that can be easily connected and disconnected with other modular heat exchange panels to form an array of modular heat exchange panel. Modular heat exchange panels of one or more implementations can transfer solar generated heat on a flat surface, such as a roof top patio, to heat domestic water or a pool, while concurrently, cooling the flat surface. Still further, modular heat exchange panel panels of one or more implementations can transfer heat to the surface (e.g., patio) for the purpose of melting snow and ice on the surface.
2. Background and Relevant Art
The transfer of thermal energy between thermal mass objects, such as concrete or stone, and fluid within tubes is a conventional method of radiant heating, solar heat collection, and/or thermal mass cooling. Typically, conventional thermal transfer systems include some form or type of round tubing to contain and circulate the fluid. One common type of tubing in use currently is known as cross linked polyethylene or PEX. Conventional thermal transfer systems often include PEX tubing embedded in a concrete slab or fastened underneath a floor. These conventional thermal transfer systems circulate fluid through the tubes to cause thermal transfer between the fluid and tubes, and subsequently, the tubes and the adjacent mass.
Unfortunately, such conventional thermal transfer systems typically include one or more limitations. For example, conventional thermal transfer systems are typically not compatible with, and thus cannot join directly to, pre-formed paver or slab units, such as paver slab units elevated on pedestals. Furthermore, conventional thermal transfer systems often require a continuous monolithic mass to contain the tubes and are difficult to repair. Conventional thermal transfer systems also often do not allow for disassembly, re-assembly, or other rearranging of an initial configuration.
Also, conventional thermal transfer systems typically have manufacturing limits of continuous extruded tubing having an interior surface that is smooth and linear. Such tubing causes the fluid to flow linearly through the smooth round tubes. Such linear flow can lead to inefficiency in the transfer of thermal energy between the fluid and tube surface due to a boundary layer that is created by the linearly flowing fluid.
Additionally, the long continuous runs of tubing can expand and contract causing ticking and clicking noises within the system. Also, upon deterioration of the concrete slab that encases the tubing, conventional thermal transfer systems require replacement of the slab as well as the tubing due to damage to the tubing often created during the demolition of the concrete slab. The constant expansion and contraction of the tubing in conventional thermal transfer systems accelerates the deterioration of the concrete slab causing premature failure of the concrete. Along related lines, if the tubing is subject to freezing without the proper anti freeze in the fluid, failure of the tubing can result, thus necessitating the demolition/replacement of the concrete slab in order to repair the tubing.
In addition to the foregoing, limitations of current pipe or tube connectors can compound the drawback of conventional thermal transfer systems. Conventional pipe or tube connectors include, but are not limited to, push-on-type utilizing O-rings, glue-on-type, and compression-type connectors. When removed, conventional compression type connectors often leave a mark or deformation on the surface of the tube that they were locked onto. Such deformations can cause leakage when the tube is reconnected. As such, conventional compression-type connectors are often unsatisfactory for re-uses and systems that require connection and disconnection of tubes (such as modular or reconfigurable systems).
Conventional glue-on-type connectors often require more time to install and have a potential to leak. Furthermore, when conventional glue-on-type connectors do leak they typically cannot be replaced. Conventional glue-on-type connectors also commonly do not allow for disassembly reassembly. In addition to the foregoing, conventional glue-on-type connectors are typically limited to use with materials that are suitable for gluing.
Conventional push-on-type O-ring connectors are more are suitable for modular connections due to the ability to remove and replace them at will, their ability to be flexed and rotated without leaking, and their ability to allow for expansion and contraction in the joint. Nonetheless, conventional push-on-type O-ring connectors also present some limitations.
In addition to the foregoing, conventional thermal transfer systems commonly do not allow for nesting with paver/slabs that are raised on pedestals. Conventional thermal transfer systems also often do not allow for easy disassembly and reassembly without causing damage to the components. Still further conventional thermal transfer systems often utilize connecters that leak or are otherwise faulty. Additionally, conventional thermal transfer systems are not practical or economical to manufacture in modular form.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages with conventional thermal transfer systems that can be addressed.